


Пленники

by Aarra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Победитель всегда берёт побеждённого в плен и становится его полновластным владыкой. Но не всегда можно точно сказать, кто победитель, а кто побеждённый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пленники

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: За канон приняты только первый сезон и произведения А.-К. Дойля.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

Джон не простит.  
Это стало понятно, едва Шерлок заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Ты сам хотел этого! — выкрикнул Шерлок. — Ты мечтал, чтобы я тебя трахнул!  
Джон не ответил, отвернулся, закрыл глаза.  
Джон не простит.  
...А начиналось всё легко и красиво, как будто игра. Джон совсем не умеет врать, поэтому догадаться о том, что он хочет Шерлока, было также просто, как сложить два и два. Поначалу это раздражало, однако Джон был так сдержан и деликатен, как будто боялся стать помехой или обузой. А его взгляд ласкал Шерлока — нежно, страстно и... бережно. Так к Шерлоку не относился ещё никто. Ощущение оказалось приятным, и его хотелось переживать вновь и вновь. Так Шерлок сам стал желать Джона.  
Однако Джон никогда не признается в своих помыслах, он так смешно и неуклюже держится за свою гетеросексуальность, как будто не врач, а грузчик, и ничего не знает о бисексуальности человеческой природы. И эта нелепая идея, будто влечение способно разрушить дружбу. Смешно.  
Поэтому Джону надо помочь. Ведь он... интересен. Забавен. Мил.  
Немного сильнодействующего снотворного в чай, и Джон идёт в свою комнату, засыпая буквально на ходу.  
Шерлок ждет пять минут и входит в его комнату. Джон спит одетый поверх покрывала. Раздевать его оказывается неожиданно приятно, а тело у Джона даже лучше, чем Шерлок предполагал.  
— Красивый, — шепчет Шерлок. — Сладкий... Мой.  
Одежда начинает обжигать кожу. Шерлок торопливо раздевается и ложится рядом с Джоном.  
Хочется разбудить его поцелуем, но Джон упрям, он наверняка будет отказываться и сопротивляться. А времени для уговоров нет — желание телесной близости с Джоном стало слишком сильным, чтобы его можно было сдержать. Поэтому Шерлок пристёгивает руки Джона к изголовью наручниками, а согнутые в коленях ноги привязывает к боковинам кровати. Отступает на шаг и любуется восхитительной картиной — Джон Ватсон обнажён и сладостно доступен.  
— Не бойся, — говорит Шерлок. — Я сделаю это очень нежно. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Шерлок проводит ладонью по животу Джона, прикасается губами к соску.  
Действие снотворного заканчивается, и Джон просыпается. Открывает глаза, вздрагивает, как норовистый конь, почуявший путы.  
— Ты мой, — говорит Шерлок, ладонью проводит по груди Джона, хочет поцеловать в губы, но Джон отстраняется.  
Шерлок ладонью поворачивает его лицо к себе и отшатывается — в глазах у Джона мертвенная пустота.  
Джон понимает невозможность сопротивления, и он никогда не простит Шерлока.  
— Ты сам хотел этого! — кричит Шерлок. — Ты мечтал, чтобы я тебя трахнул!  
Джон не ответил. Сглотнул судорожно, закрыл глаза.  
— Твоё тело честнее, — говорит Шерлок. — И не такое упрямое. Ему мои прикосновения нравятся.  
Он начинает ласкать Джону плечи, грудь, живот. Его тело откликается сразу, телу действительно очень и очень нравится всё то, что делает с ним Шерлок. А ласки ртом заставляют тело выгнуться, застонать от удовольствия.  
Но тело — это ещё не Джон. Стон сразу же задавлен, возбуждение остановлено усилием воли.  
— Нет, — говорит Шерлок. — Ты ведь хочешь этого. Давно хочешь. И сейчас это случится. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Шерлок проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Джона, ласкает член. И тело Джона вновь откликается на ласку, оно хочет продолжения.  
Тело предаёт Джона. И Джон его ненавидит. Он никогда не простит своё тело. И найдёт способ наказать его за предательство.  
— Нет! — кричит Шерлок. Наклоняется к Джону, берёт в ладони его лицо.  
— Ты никогда этого не сделаешь, — говорит Шерлок. — То, о чём ты подумал. Поклянись, что никогда с собой такого не сделаешь!  
В ответ — молчание. Глаза Джона закрыты.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Ты ведь всегда хотел этого. Тогда почему сейчас ты меня отвергаешь? Что я сделал не так?  
Джон не отвечает. И смотреть на Шерлока не хочет.  
— Ты заставил меня вспомнить, что значит чувствовать, — сказал Шерлок. — И привязал это чувство к себе. А теперь решил, что оно тебе не нужно. Почему, Джон? Что я делаю неправильно? Скажи, и я сделаю то, что ты захочешь. Я всё сделаю, Джон. Только скажи.  
Но Джон молчал.  
Шерлок наклонился к его уху, прошептал:  
— Это нечестно, Джон. Ты забрал душу, но не хочешь брать тело.  
Джона вздрогнул.  
Шерлок торжествующе улыбнулся.  
— Так ты всё-таки меня слышишь. И хочешь! — Он лизнул шею Джона. — Сладкий...  
Поднялся и сказал серьёзно:  
— Ты лучше меня, Джон. Но и я могу доставлять не только проблемы.  
Шерлок погладил член Джона.  
— Размеры впечатляют. Чтобы впустить в себя такое, нужна основательная подготовка. Но я сделаю так, что тебе в это время скучать не придётся.  
— Нет! — дёрнулся Джон. — Ты не...  
Шерлок закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Джон на поцелуй не ответил, но и не укусил. Шерлок улыбнулся:  
— Ты всё же согласен. Ты хочешь этого. И тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Слово Шерлок сдержал, заставив Джона стонать от наслаждения, выгибаться, вскрикивать...  
Развязаны ленты, которые удерживали ноги Джона согнутыми и разведёнными — ведь иначе сесть на него верхом было бы неудобно. И сумасшедшая скачка, которая доставила столько удовольствия им обоим. Ослепительно-яркая вспышка совместного оргазма... Сладкая расслабленность после, когда Шерлок лежал головой на груди Джона и слушал биение его сердца.  
— Быть может, ты всё же снимешь наручники? — спросил Джон. — Руки болят.  
— Прости, — вскочил Шерлок.  
Разомкнутые браслеты наручников. Неумелая, но искренняя и добросовестная попытка Шерлока сделать массаж. Мягкая усмешка Джона, который притянул его к себе, укладывая на плечо, и поцеловал в макушку.  
Шерлок прижался теснее.  
— Джон, я знаю, что не должен был так поступать с тобой. Но я не смог иначе. Ты можешь требовать любую компенсацию. Действительно любую, какую только пожелаешь.  
— Я хочу попробовать и другой вариант, — сказал Джон.  
— Другой?  
— Да. Тот, при котором ты будешь во мне.  
Шерлок резко поднялся.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.  
— Когда? — голос у Шерлока срывается.  
— Сейчас.  
Шерлок наклоняется, целует Джона. У него невероятные губы — сладкие, терпкие, пьянящие...  
— Пообещай мне, — шепчет Шерлок. — Поклянись, что никогда не вернёшь мне душу. Я не знаю, что с ней делать. Поэтому мне нужен ты — тот, кто способен её сохранить.  
— Любовники дарят друг другу сердце, — ответил Джон. — Или расстаются навсегда.  
— Мне не вместить твоё. Для меня оно слишком большое. А моё сердце — это ты, Джон. Как я могу подарить тебе тебя же? И как я могу жить без тебя? Человек не живёт без сердца, даже такой как я. А душу ты забрал у меня сам. До этого я и не знал, что она у меня есть. Вот потому я и прошу — не возвращай. Делай с ней, что захочешь, но пусть она всегда будет с тобой.  
— Тогда и тебе придётся всегда быть со мной, — сказал Джон.  
— Ты против?  
— Нет. Но я не хочу сковывать тебя.  
Шерлок отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Опора не может стать оковами. Ты мой страховочный трос, Джон. Единственная точка постоянства. Измениться может всё, что угодно, но только не то, что я жив лишь до тех пор, пока есть ты.  
— Это плохо! — решительно проговорил Джон. — Твоя жизнь не должна зависеть от меня.  
— Но так уже есть. Поэтому, если моя жизнь тебе хоть сколько-нибудь ценна, ты найдёшь способ стать бессмертным.  
— Шерлок, бессмертия не бывает!  
— Значит, тебе придётся сделать так, чтобы оно было. У тебя получится. Ты только кажешься тупым, а на самом деле довольно сообразителен.  
— Хам и трепло, — вздохнул Джон. — И почему я тебя терплю?  
— Потому что я всегда предлагаю равноценную компенсацию. А теперь вариантов компенсации стало гораздо больше.  
Шерлок провёл ладонью по бедру Джона и припал губами к его губам. Джон обнял Шерлока, ответил на поцелуй.  
Этот вариант компенсации Шерлоку действительно удаётся отлично. И Джон намерен взыскать возмещение за все испорченные вечера, беспокойные ночи, тяжёлые утра и сверххлопотные дни.  
«Неделя бурного секса, не меньше, — мелькнула мысль. — Но что делать, когда все компенсации будут взысканы? Впрочем, зная Шерлока, можно с уверенностью сказать, что он обзаведётся новыми долгами ещё до того, как выплатит имеющиеся».


End file.
